Kaito's
by Dark-Tsubasa
Summary: ¿Un ritual? ¿Ser atravesada por una espada! Al fin algunos misterios salen a la luz... ¿Que desencadenara los actos de nuestros protagonistas? Misión 0.2 La cara oculta de la luna! Leanlo y dejen sus reviews ONEGAI! ò.ó
1. Misión00Antes De Que Amanezca

Como cada noche desde hacía algún tiempo Riku no podía dormir.   
  
Como cada noche desde hacia días una sombra en la oscuridad llamó su atención.   
  
Como cada noche desde hacía semanas ella se levantó y posó su mano contra el cristal.  
  
?Cuarto menguante...  
  
Como cada noche... Riku no dejaba de pensar en Dark.  
  
K A I T O' S M i s i ó n 0 . 0  
  
P r o l o g o . . . A n t e s D e Q u e A m a n e z c a  
  
[12 Abril.... Casa Harada, 07:02]  
  
?Niaaagh! –Una chica de cabello corto de un tono castaño rojizo se dirigía a desayunar bostezando malhumorada por haber pasado otra noche en vela.  
  
?¿No dormiste hoy tampoco? –Una segunda muchacha idéntica a ella pero con el cabello más largo salió a su encuentro. –Riku deberías llamar a un médico... ya hace una semana...  
  
?Ya se, Risa...   
  
La mayor de las gemelas Harada era por naturaleza una chica enérgica, pero desde hacía algunos días su estado de ánimo había sufrido un gran bache, y más bien parecía un títere sin vida... Casi sin darse cuenta se arregló lista para ir a la escuela y bajó a desayunar, pese que casi no probaba bocado.  
  
?Riku... si sigues así enfermarás...  
  
Risa, por el contrario de su gemela, era más bien algo presumida pero eso no quitaba que se preocupara por su hermana y es que ésta estaba muy extraña últimamente.  
  
Pese a eso Riku no le hacía caso y la evitaba siempre que podía, creando en Risa una congoja por saber que era eso que les estaba distanciando de esa manera.  
  
Esta no era una situación diferente y Riku solo volteó la cabeza para ver las noticias, a la vez que cogía su bol para comer algo.  
  
Pero la noticia que vio no sirvió para animarla, ni mucho menos...  
  
"Aún no se sabe nada del famoso Kaito Dark Mousy. Según la policía el último robo, donde se llevó la corona Kokoro fue cometido pero hallaron la obra a pocas horas del atraco, desde entonces no se ha vuelto a recibir ninguna nota de este famoso ladrón que tiene en vilo a toda la policía y es que ya hace una semana que Dark no muestra señales de vida..."  
  
El sonido de algo romperse hizo que Risa girara la cabeza a contemplar a su hermana, quien había dejado ir el bol sin percatarse, pues sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla del TV.  
  
?¿Ri-Riku? –Se atrevió a decirle. Como si eso fuera una descarga la nombrada giró rápidamente, volviendo a la realidad. -¿Te-Te encuentras bien?  
  
?Er... Claro...   
  
?Tu bol... –Comento señalando el suelo.  
  
?OH!? ¿Pero cuando...? Tampoco tenía hambre... –Dijo recogiéndolo  
  
"...Algunos plantean la hipótesis de que Dark Mousy desaparezca, tal y como pasó cuarenta años atrás...."  
  
? Yo me voy...Risa.  
  
En cuanto acabó de limpiar el estropicio Riku salió por la puerta dejando a Risa aún preocupada pero ahora se le había sumado la intriga y una corazonada que deseaba no fuese verdad. A la vez, se preguntaba por el paradero de aquel ladrón de alas negras y guante blanco...  
  
...Dark Mousy  
  
[N de Dark Tsubasa : NYAAAAAS! n.n  
  
La verdad es que es mi primer fic de DN, pero no creo que de momento vaya mal (como va a ir mal si solo es el prologo? XD) ...   
  
Bueno! El primer capitulo lo tengo casi terminado así que pronto estará también! Pero para eso al menos quiero ver algún reviews porque sino tardaré años en colgarlo (dulce venganza...)   
  
En fin... DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ONEGAAAAAAAAAI!!! .  
  
NARA! o  
  
PD.- Gracias a Sadick-Chan por tener tanta paciencia conmigo y ayudarme con este laberinto de web... U !!!!!  
  
Ða?? T§ûßaSA/ ] 


	2. Misión01 La Apacible Luna Llena

[N de D.Tsubasa: Antes de leer esto creo que deberíais saber la leyenda que utilizo...  
  
- Hablando, pues... eso: hablando XD  
  
Pensando... hum... reflexiones y preguntas internas...ù.u  
  
Y más adelante supongo que aparecerá otra más pero de momento esto es todo... y ahora: EL CAPITULO!  
  
[5 Abril... Casa Niwa, 22:00h]  
  
Un chico de unos quince años y cabello rojizo despeinado dormía placidamente cuando un sonido monótono le hizo despertar. Daisuke Niwa apagó el despertador a mala gana y se fue a sentar cuando un alarido le hizo levantar de golpe.  
  
-Lo siento Wiz... –Se disculpó al extraño conejo que lo miraba con furia por haber sido aplastado. Giró la vista hacia la ventana donde una enorme luna llena le sonreía.- Dark!! Despierta dormilón!!! –Gritó acercándose a la litera de arriba.- DARK!  
  
-..Piérdete Daisuke... –Se pudo oír desde el cuerpo semienterrado en sabanas que solo dejaban ver algunos mechones de cabello lila.  
  
-QUE-ES-LA-HO-RA!!! –Siguió gritando mientras tiraba de las sabanas, descubriendo al fin el rostro de su interlocutor, quien abrió los ojos mostrando unas pupilas violetas que se cegaron por la luz del exterior.  
  
-Maldición... –Refunfuñó incorporándose.   
  
K A I T O' S M i s i ó n 0. 1  
  
L a A p a c i b l e L u n a L l e n a  
  
Ambos bajaban por las escaleras ya arreglados, aunque Dark no por eso estaba más despierto. Los dos lucían pantalón y chaleco negros pero el de Dark formaba una gabardina.  
  
-Hola Daisuke. –Dijo Emiko lanzándole un cuchillo en cuanto entro por la puerta.- Hola Dark.- Dijo repitiendo la acción.  
  
-Buenas noches Mamá/Emiko.- Dijeron los recién llegados respectivamente mientras esquivaban los ataques.  
  
-Ugh... Ho-hola... –Dijo Kosuke a quien un cuchillo se había clavado a pocos centímetros de su flequillo.  
  
Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa observando el mapa que había en el centro, mientras, escuchaban las noticias nocturnas que el abuelo miraba en la salita.  
  
"Dark Mousy ha vuelto a enviar un aviso a la policía..."   
  
Se podía escuchar al presentador.  
  
-"Hoy a las once robaré la corona Kokoro del museo Azumano" –Dijeron el televisor y el propio Dark al unísono creando una sonrisa en toda la familia Niwa.  
  
''--------/''  
  
[Museo Azumano, 22:47h]  
  
La noche estaba tranquila.  
  
Todo estaba en completo silencio y quietud exceptuando a los guardias que rodeaban el museo de Azumano quienes, excitados por la proximidad de la hora del aviso, emitían un murmuro colectivo.  
  
Dos pares de alas negras surcaron el cielo para ir a reposar sobre una torre cercana al recinto. Dos jóvenes alados observaban las medidas de seguridad.  
  
-Parece que Hiwatari no ha llamado a muchos hombres... –Comentó el más pequeño. –Quizá lo tengamos más fácil.  
  
-Te lo dejo a ti, Daiuske. –Murmuró Dark dirigiendo su mirada a la bahía.- Me adelantaré... Te espero allí... No la cagues.- Comentó mientras se alejaba.  
  
-...Llegó la hora de que decida... –Susurró Daisuke cabizbajo mientras esperaba la hora del aviso.  
  
''--------/''  
  
[Casa Harada, 22.49h]  
  
Riku Harada se disponía a cambiarse para salir en busca de su hermana cuando un sonido le hizo girar su cabeza hacía la ventana.   
  
-Ah... Eres tú... – Dijo la chica.  
  
Riku observó la ventana donde, arrodillado sobre la baranda, se encontraba un joven alto y musculoso, vestido con traje negro que hacía juego con las alas que brotaban a sus espaldas y que mantenía extendidas ocultando parte de la luna con ellas. El chico sonrió.  
  
-Vaya... ¿Y donde fue a parar tú típico "Pervertido"? –Esta última palabra la dijo imitando la voz de la propia Riku, quien no pudo evitar una sonrisa.  
  
Ambos se miraron divertidos. Dark aprovechó para sentarse de piernas cruzadas sobre la baranda del balcón, Riku por su parte solo observaba.  
  
-Se esta tornando casi una costumbre que vengas a refugiarte aquí. –Dijo al fin la chica.- Pero me molesta que vengas sin avisar, me iba a cambiar.  
  
-Adelante, no te lo impediré...  
  
-Pervertido...  
  
-Así si que eres mi Riku. –Sonrió el ladrón, provocando el sonrojo de la chica, quien lo intentó ocultar.  
  
-Pe-Pero dime... ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quedan diez minutos para tu aviso... si estas aquí llegarás tard—  
  
-No te preocupes. –Le cortó.- De eso se encarga mi contraparte... He venido a proponerte un asunto importante...  
  
-No seré novia de un ladrón pervertido. –Se burló.  
  
-...Que seas mi ayudante.  
  
-¿Cómo??! –Los ojos de la chica se ensancharon ante tal propuesta.- ¿Ayudante de un... de un ladrón!? Eso aún menos!  
  
-Sí.... Kaito, junto conmigo y... Daisuke.- Susurró en la noche.  
  
-¿DA-DAISUKE!?? –Gritó extrañada.  
  
-Llegó la hora de que sepas... Es hora de que te lo explique todo y tomes una decisión...  
  
-¿Pero como qu---  
  
-No me interrumpas, si quieres saber lo ocurrido... pequeña ladrona de corazones.  
  
Riku se sonrojó ante el apuesto ladrón, no solo por sus palabras, sino por la expresión de su rostro. Por segunda vez intentó ocultarse de la penetrante mirada de su visita.  
  
-¿Prosigo? –Inquirió el ser alado.  
  
- Con-Continua... –Dijo recobrando la compostura y acercándose a la baranda para tomar asiento junto a él.   
  
Dark cerró los ojos cuando Riku solo estaba a un par de metros y de repente sus alas se deshicieron, volviéndose una lluvia de plumas negras que desaparecían progresivamente.   
  
Los ojos de la gemela se ensancharon ante el espectacular evento y observó el suelo a sus pies el cual se encontraba cubierto por una alfombra de, las ya conocidas por ella, plumas negras de Dark...  
  
-Vamos... toma asiento, te he hecho espacio.   
  
La voz masculina sacó a Riku del hechizo, quien ahora si que no podía ocultar su leve sonrojo.  
  
-S-Sí... –Tartamudeó sentándose sobre la baranda de aquel balcón, testigo de tantas visitas nocturnas.  
  
''--------/''  
  
[Alrededores del Museo, 22:54h]  
  
Una chica de pelo largo corría en dirección del museo, esquivando los lugares iluminados, pero sobretodo esquivando a los guardias y periodistas amontonados a las cercanías del centro.  
  
-Faltan apenas cinco minutos... –Jadeó recobrando el aire mientras miraba el reloj de una torre cercana.- Espero llegar... a... tiem...po.  
  
Sus ojos quedaron fijos en la figura que descansaba a un lado del reloj. Esta estaba oculta por la oscuridad, pero reconoció el animal que se movía cerca de ella...  
  
-¿...Wiz?  
  
Pensando en que haría la mascota de Niwa allí y que posiblemente quien estaba con ella sería Dark, la menor de las gemelas emprendió su camino, tomando como objetivo la torre del reloj.  
  
''--------/''  
  
[Casa Harada, 22:55h]  
  
Sentados en un balcón, ajenos a la descubierta de Risa, Dark empezó a contarle la situación a Riku.  
  
-..Originariamente yo soy un ser dormido en el DNA de los Niwa. Un ser que despierta ante el sentimiento de amor. Un ser que es la contraparte de Daisuke, al igual que Daisuke es mi contraparte.  
  
-¿Me-Me estas diciendo que Daisuke... está ahora dentro de ti? –Preguntó la chica sorprendida. El tono de voz de Dark le decía que todo aquello no era una de sus bromas. Algo le decía que todo era cierto.  
  
-No. –Ahora si que Riku se había perdido. Dark giró su cara a contemplar la luna llena a sus espaldas.–Daisuke y yo nos podemos separar las noches de luna creciente y llena, gracias a una daga que robamos hace algunas semanas....-Continuó con la cara iluminada por los rayos lunares.- ...por eso venia a verte tan a menudo últimamente. Porque podía ser yo mismo sin depender de los sentimientos de Dai-Chan... ¿Te encuentras bien...Riku?  
  
-Ahora todo... tiene tanto sentido... todo...  
  
Riku reflexionó sobre todos los hechos que, hasta ahora, no tenían coherencia.   
  
Pensó en su primer beso... Así que realmente se lo di a Daisuke... Aunque también se lo di a Dark...  
  
Pensó en el intento de beso de Daisuke en el día de St. Withe... ¿Aquel era Daisuke, o ...era Dark con su apariencia?  
  
Pensó en la declaración de Daisuke En ese momento creí ver a Dark alejarse... ¿Quién fue el que se me declaró realmente?  
  
Pensó en las veces que creía haber sido salvada por...   
  
¿Daisuke... o Dark?  
  
-...Lo siento... –Por segunda vez, aquella voz la deshechizó. Riku miró a Dark directamente a los ojos, donde se reflejaba una gran tristeza.- No podíamos decírtelo, porque sino yo... desaparecería.  
  
''--------/''  
  
[Torre del reloj, 22:59h]  
  
-Ya va siendo hora, Wiz. –Daisuke miró hacía el museo. –Tenemos que llegar pronto a casa de Harada...  
  
-¿...Dark? –Risa salió por la ventana, justo en el lado contrario en que Daisuke se encontraba. Este no tardó en ocultar su rostro. -¿Por qué debes ir a mi casa...? –La chica fue hasta donde Daisuke se encontraba, por suerte había logrado colocarse la máscara y una pañoleta en la cabeza. –Yo estoy... ¿Y esa pinta?  
  
-Oh... ejem... –Tosió para cambiar la voz.- Yo... usaré esto a partir de ahora...  
  
-... vaya... ¿Por qué?  
  
-Er... -Como Dark, como Dark...- ...Me da un aire más misterioso...  
  
-La verdad... Sí. –Dijo sonrojándose.- Por cierto, creí ver a Wiz...  
  
La chica empezó a buscar con la mirada, sin percatarse que Wiz estaba escondido, sobre la cima de la torre, con una tremenda gota en la cabeza.   
  
En esos momentos la aguja del reloj se movió y la campana comenzó a tocar la hora, provocando que Risa perdiera el equilibrio.  
  
-¡RISA!!   
  
Daisuke se abalanzó sobre ella y la atrapó, justo cuando Wiz se volvió unas alas que los llevó volando hacía un parque cercano. Dejó a Risa en un banco y se dirigió a su objetivo, habían sonado ya cuatro campanadas...  
  
''--------/''  
  
[Casa Harada (otra vez), 23:00h]  
  
-¿De-Desaparecerías? –Riku había palidecido al saber la noticia. De fondo las campanadas de la torre del reloj hacían eco en la ciudad, avisando de la hora del robo.- ¿E-Entonces tú....?  
  
-No. –Dark la miró seriamente.- No pienso desaparecer, no esta vez...  
  
-Pero si has dicho que al enterarme yo...  
  
-Pero...- Le cortó Dark aún con su mirada fija en ella.- No parece ser que estés totalmente enamorada de Dai-chan...  
  
''--------/''  
  
[Museo Azumano, Sala de exposiciones nº 5, 23.00h]  
  
En la última sala, allí donde se encontraba la pieza de arte tomada como objetivo del famoso ladrón, la oscuridad era total, exceptuando la cálida luz de luna que entraba a través de los ventanales.  
  
La puerta se abrió dando paso a un chico de pelo azulado y mirada fría y penetrante.  
  
-Puedes quitarte esa estúpida máscara... -Comenzó a decir.- Parece ser... que Dark te ha dejado el trabajo sucio.  
  
De entre las sombras del techo una segunda figura bajó hasta el suelo, cayendo arrodillado frente el comandante, en sus manos se veía la obra robada   
  
-Hiwatari, yo... también soy un Niwa.- Dijo retirándose el disfraz.  
  
El silencio inundó la sala mientras los dos jóvenes se miraban fijamente, una mirada más profunda que la de ladrón a policía, una mirada entre amigos y a la vez eternos enemigos.  
  
De repente unas alas blancas surgieron de la espalda del comandante, a la vez que sus cabellos crecían tiñéndose de dorado.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron y ahora estos eran amenazadoramente fríos...  
  
-¡Domador! –Exclamó el ser de alas blancas- ¿Dónde está Dark?  
  
-Haciendo un recado... Krad, tu presa no está presente esta vez...   
  
-Vaya... Me pregunto si Dark... no estará manipulando a TÚ novia...-Daisuke ensanchó sus ojos ante esto.- Y con eso de manipular no solo me refiero a sus sentimientos... –Añadió al advertir que había dado donde más podía doler.  
  
-É-Él no es así... no...  
  
-¿No...? Mocoso... ¿Quién lo conoce mejor? ¿Tú o... yo? -Krad miró fijamente a Daisuke. En sus ojos pudo ver valor, pero a la vez duda...- Yo desde luego no le permitiría ver a mi novia... a solas... –Marcó las últimas palabras.  
  
Daisuke tenía los nudillos completamente blancos ante la presión de sus manos. Cerró sus ojos y acto seguido dio media vuelta.  
  
-Tú nunca tendrás novia. -De una carrera Daisuke rompió un ventanal y cayó al vacío poniéndose la máscara. –¡WIZ!!   
  
''--------/''  
  
CONTINUARAAAAA!!  
  
[N de D. Tsubasa: Nyaaaaaaas!   
  
n.nU perdonad pero es que aun me lio un POOOCO con esto de colgar los fics y... en el prologo aparecieron unos extraños interrogantes U (gracias Sadick-chan... al final me lo tuvo que colgar ella XD) y espero que en este no aparezcan... Pero si hay alguna anomalia... GOMMEEEEEEN!! ==U  
  
Y con todo esto... al final no he cumplido mi palabra de colgarlo cuando hubiera algún review... pero no dudeis que a partir de ahora esperaré a que hayan dos al menos para colgar el próximo ù.u  
  
Y ahora el capitulo... Aunque no pensaba dejarlo así, mejor divido la explicación en dos... Quizá ahora queráis ahorcarme o torturarme... Pero bueno, es que sino el capitulo quedaba muuuy largo (teniendo en cuenta que ya se donde acabara el próximo...) así ya esta bien... y lo dejo medio intrigante...(¿?) nñ Niahahahahahaha!  
  
Apa...DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ONEGAAAAAAAAI!!! ==   
  
Nara!! nn  
  
ÐarK T§ûßaSA/ ] 


	3. Misión 02 La Cara Oculta De La Luna

[**N de Dark Tsubasa: **Antes que nada: la última leyenda por el momento...

"_Wahahaha! Habla la contraparte oculta!"_

Er... Si Daisuke/Dark están transformados en Dark y Daisuke permanece en su interior pues será éste último quien hable así con su contraparte...U

Creo que no me he explicado muy bien... Pero es que es un poco lioso... espero que lo entendáis mejor en su momento.

Y ahora el capitulooooo!!]

''#--------#''

[5 Abril... Casa Harada, 23:02h]

En el aire se ocultaba un silencio más denso incluso que la oscuridad de aquella noche.

Dark tenía fijada su mirada serena en un punto iluminado en la otra banda de la ciudad, mientras, Riku se mantenía de pie frente suyo. En su rostro los ojos quedaban escondidos por parte de su cabello.

- Siento todo esto... –Dijo al fin Dark.- Pero no me queda demasiado tiempo.

- ¿Que quieres decir? -Riku volteó a verle.

- Tengo que explicarte el porque te lo hemos rebelado todo precisamente hoy... y el tiempo se acaba.

Riku siguió viendo a Dark de manera interrogante. Sus ojos mostraban curiosidad, pero dolor por saber que solo por necesidad ahora sabía su secreto.

**K A I T O' S M i s i ó n 0 . 2**

**L a C a r a O c u l t a D e L a L u n a**

- ...La magia que empleamos para poder separarnos solo será efectiva hasta el equinoccio de verano. Después no nos podremos separar más. –Dark suspiró quedadamente.- Para que nuestros cuerpos se separen permanentemente hemos de llevar acabo un ritual...

- ¿U-Un ritual? –Tartamudeó Riku incrédula. Eso empezaba a parecer una película de sectas.

- ...Sí. En éste... la dama de la corona ha de escoger a uno de los dos y... ser atravesada por él con una espada...

El ambiente cada vez se volvía más tenso. Riku miraba incrédula a Dark ¿Quién se puede dejar atravesar por una espada?

- ...Tranquila. –Sonrió Dark.- No sentirás nada, tu atacante sentirá el dolor por ti... por arriesgar la vida de su amor para ver cumplido su deseo.

''#--------#''

[Parque Azumano, 23:02h]

Risa abrió los ojos de golpe. Odiaba desmayarse siempre que pasaba algo así. Frustrada y decepcionada por no poder ver a Dark, se sentó en el banco y contempló la luna en el negro cielo. No pasó mucho rato hasta que unas alas surcaron el brillante círculo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces emprendió una carrera hasta su casa.

''#--------#''

[Casa Harada, 23:03h]

- ¿Qué no sentiré....? –Riku levantó una ceja, pero de pronto su cara perdió toda expresión y se volvió pálida.- ¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY YO LA TIA DE LA DIADEMA ESA!?

- Dama de la Corona... –Dijo Dark a modo de contestación.

- ¿¡Pero tú estás loco!? –Siguió gritando.- No voy a hacer ningún ritual y menos uno donde sea atravesada por una espada! ù.u

- ...Riku. –Él se levantó y colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica.- Déjame explicártelo todo...

Durante algunos segundos ambos se quedaron mirando. Parecía que los ojos de Dark lograban apaciguar el enfado de la chica, quien al final suspiró rendida ante esos ojos violetas.

- Esta bien... –Dijo apoyándose en el cristal de la ventana.- Continua...

- Verás... necesitamos que la dama de la corona sea alguien que mantenga algo en común conmigo y Daisuke... amor. –Se recostó en la baranda de nuevo, justo en frente de Riku quien apartó la mirada del rostro de Dark.- Tanto él como yo hemos de amar a esa chica. –Ella le miró sorprendida ¿Dark se le estaba declarando!?.- Y tú cumples con todos los requisitos, Riku.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del ladrón mientras miraba a la desconcertada joven que tenía delante. Ella estaba, no sólo sorprendida, sino completamente roja y desconcertada por esa 'declaración' de Dark

- Er... Y-Yo...esto... –Comenzó a balbucir.- Yo... ¿E-Esto es una declaración!?

- Ugh?! –Dark abrió los ojos y se separó de la baranda ante esa directa.-Oh... Su-supongo que... sí... –Dijo claramente nervioso y avergonzado. No había planteado la explicación de esa manera.- Pero er...

El sonido de unas alas próximo a la casa hizo que ambos subieran la vista hacía el cielo nocturno, donde unas alas idénticas a las de Dark se acercaban al balcón en el que se estaban revelando tantos secretos.

Riku entornó los ojos para distinguir al portador de esas alas que planeaban ante la luna acercándose cada vez más al lugar.

Solamente pudo distinguir a un joven enmascarado vestido exactamente igual al ladrón que tenía delante, quien había vuelto a apoyarse de espaldas en la baranda y mantenía la cabeza hacía atrás sonriendo al visitante.

Cuando por fin el recién llegado aterrizó arrodillado en la baranda, justo al lado de Dark, la expresión de la cara de Riku se transformó de incertidumbre a incredulidad: frente a ella dos Dark's la miraban de manera penetrante. El uno apoyado sutilmente en la baranda, el otro arrodillado en ella, con las alas extendidas y llevando una máscara blanca con el dibujo de fuego azul en ella.

-¿NA-NANI? –Gritó.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Hiwatari te lo ha puesto difícil? –Interrogó Dark al recién llegado.

-...No. –Dijo secamente este quitándose la máscara. Ante Harada apareció el rostro sonriente de Daisuke, quien cambió a desprecio al mirar a Dark.- ¿Aún no se lo has dicho?

-Claro que si. –Contestó con el ceño fruncido.- Le iba a explicar los detalles cuando has aparecido.

- ¿Y que has estado haciendo hasta ahora!? –Gritó el joven.

- ¿Cómo qué que estado haciendo!? SI TE PARECE SE LO SUELTO SIN MÁS "Perdona Riku, pero el enano y yo somos un solo ser y necesitamos que seas atravesada por una espada para que nos separemos, eso claro si antes nos ayudas a robar todo lo necesario" ¿ASÍ ESTARÍA MEJOR!?

Riku los miró sorprendida. Aquí había algo que no encajaba... ¿Por qué se estaban peleando de esa forma? ¿A caso se llevaban mal? _ Les compadezco si se llevan así y comparten un mismo cuerpo y mente... _ Se dijo la joven contemplando la batalla campal que se estaba llevando a cabo delante suyo.

- ...Chicos. –Dijo Riku para detener la pelea.- ...Chicos! –Nada. La pelea por ver quien llevaba razón seguía.- JODER PEDAZO DE GILIPOLLAS AUTISTAS!!! –Los dos 'aludidos' la miraron como a un fantasma.- Estoy un poquiiiiito harta de todo esto. O me explicáis que es eso del ritual y la espada o me pienso ir a dormir, no sin antes llamar a la policía.

- Ves lo que han hecho tus celos? –Gruñó Dark recobrando la serenidad.

Daisuke iba a protestar a ese comentario, pero la visión de Riku con la mano en la puerta corredera dispuesta a adentrarse en su cuarto, le hizo emitir un gruñido de queja, no sin antes ponerse totalmente rojo.

- Vale, ahora podéis seguir? –Comentó Riku más bien como una orden.

- ¿Dónde te has quedado? –Preguntó Daisuke.- Me gustaría continuar yo.

- Eh... –Dark vaciló.-

- Por lo de la espada atravesada en mi pecho. –Contestó Riku claramente molesta. A los dos varones les surgió una gota sobre sus nucas.

''#--------#''

[Museo Azumano, 23:27h]

El muchacho de pelo azulado había vuelto a su forma para ordenar a algunos agentes que se podían retirar después de informar a la prensa y recoger ese estropicio.

Cuando por fin estuvo solo ante el ventanal roto, por donde había escapado el contrincante de esta noche, Hiwatari suspiró.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso... Krad?

Una risotada sonó en la mente del comandante. "_Pensé que eras más listo... Lo he hecho para provocar la duda en ese muchacho... y lo logré." –_Dijo esa voz de forma triunfante.

- Sí... -El chico se desprendió de sus gafas. – Pero... ¿Servirá?

Una segunda carcajada invadió su mente. "_Servirá... no te quepa la menor duda..."_

''#--------#''

[Casa Harada, 23:30h]

Daisuke había decidido explicarle de nuevo su situación con Dark (después de revelarle el porque Wiz había aparecido de las alas...). El hecho de que Dark viviera dentro de él siendo su otro yo y ahora estuviera ahí fuera, quizá era más lioso de lo que él se imaginaba.

- ...Y... Gracias a la Daga Hikari nos podemos separar las noches de luna llena y creciente... pero para el resto necesitamos la Daga Yami que aún está en paradero desconocido...

- Eso ya se lo he dicho yo...te explicas fatal!- Refunfuñó Dark aburrido, y a este paso se nos hará de día... ves al grano... ya se lo explicarás mejor cuando acepte...

- Que aún no he aceptado. –Puntualizó Riku.

- Si... será mejor que... El ritual... er... Dark si vas a estar así será mejor que lo expliques tú...- Dijo con una enorme vena en la frente ante el ladrón que se dedicaba a reírse con un manga de DNangel que le había robado a Riku de su habitación [Estaba leyendo cuando Hiwatari y él ensayaban para la representación de "Ice and Snow"].

- Oh... como quieras. –Sonrió al ver que se había salido con la suya.- El ritual... como ya te he dicho se debe llevar a cabo antes del equinoccio de verano y en el tú, con la Corona Kokoro en la cabeza, has de elegir a uno de nosotros para que te atraviese el pecho con la Espada Tsuki.... de mientras el restante ha de aguantar un escudo...

- El escudo aún no sabemos cual es... mi familia esta investigando...- Comentó Daisuke con el manga que Dark había dejado en sus manos.

- Eh... si... y de paso buscan la dichosa Daga Yami, pero ese no es el caso. Lo que quiero decir es que tú serás atravesada, pero no sufrirás ningún dolor o herida.

- ...Er... eso es un poco... imposible. –Cuestionó Riku con expresión aturdida.- ¿Como no voy a sentir ni ser herida? Estas hablando de ser atravesada por una espada! Cosquillas no hará precisamente....

- No. Precisamente cosquillas no. Pero el dolor TÚ no lo sentirás. Será quien te ataque el que notará la espada clavarse en su cuerpo. Te lo dije antes, es el castigo por exponer a su amada al peligro para ver cumplido un deseo.

- Entonces... será como si yo os atravesara a uno de vosotros! –Sentenció al fin la chica con expresión de horror.

- No... –Negó Daisuke colocándose al lado de Dark.- No 'a uno de nosotros' sino a aquel de nosotros al que ames.

''#--------#''

[En algún punto de la ciudad... 23:38h]

Risa seguía corriendo atravesando la ciudad para llegar a la bahía, donde estaba su casa. Sabía que aquel ser alado era Dark [Oooh. Pero que equivocada vives -.-] y sabía que se dirigía a su casa.

Había demasiados cabos sueltos y miles de preguntas le rondaban por la cabeza, además de estar exhausta por el largo 'paseo' quería saber porque Dark [Y dale...U] se dirigía a su casa.

-Espero llegar antes de que se vaya...

''#--------#''

[Casa Harada, 23:38h]

Riku había quedado en shock después de entender lo que Daisuke y Dark le intentaban decir: No solo sería atravesada y no sentiría dolor, sino que además éste lo experimentaría aquel que la atravesara... y que no era otro que por el que ella sintiera algo más que amistad... amor.

- Riku... se que es duro... –Dark se había acercado a ella para animarla, o en su defecto para hacérselo más fácil de comprender.- Se que no puedes entender porque te pedimos una cosa así... se que no es fácil pero...- Daisuke le miraba de manera rencorosa.- Comprende que esto es muy importante para nosotros... para mi y...

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Daisuke se acercó a ellos y apartó al ladrón con furia de delante de la chica sin dejarle acabar la frase. Dark lo miró aturdido por aquella reacción.

- Riku... espero que aceptes y... –No pudo seguir. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo!? _ He estado a punto de pedirle que me eligiera a mi! _.- Er... Bu-Buenas noches.

Daisuke saltó por el balcón mientras Wiz se transformaba en las famosas alas y se alejaron volando. Dark lo miraba incrédulo. Sorprendido. Pero sobre todo enrabiado: sabía que era lo que Daisuke quería decirle a Harada, y le enfurecía.

Ella aún estaba más aturdida, no solo por la reacción de Daisuke, sino por la expresión que Dark ahora mostraba al mirar por donde había huido su contraparte.

- ...espero que lo perdones... creo que esta un poco... –Se detuvo. Y la volvió a mirar.- Creo que con todo esto no te hemos dicho algo... importante.-Riku lo miró aún aturdida.- ...Todos los objetos... han de ser robados con tu ayuda. Por eso te dije antes que fueras mi ayudante junto a Daisuke.

Esto era demasiado. Riku frunció el ceño. Le pedían que se dejara atravesar por la persona amada, quien sufriría por ella, además Daisuke se ponía raro y no bastante con eso ella se tenía que convertir en una ladrona!

Fue a protestar cuando Dark le interrumpió.

- Tranquila, utilizaríamos la máscara y a Towa para que tuvieras alas [He decidido que Towa también se puede transformar, pero serán unas alas... diferentes.] y yo... y Daisuke.... –Su expresión se volvió dura y decidida, pero sus ojos seguían mostrando calidez y serenidad.- No permitiremos que te atraparan o hirieran.

Desde un árbol un par de ojos rojos se ocultaban entre las ramas, espiando a la pareja, esperando a que Dark se marchara para acercarse y aclarar lo ocurrido con Riku.

''#--------#''

[Casa Hiwatari, 23:52h]

Hiwatari miraba por la ventana la luna llena en el cielo. Sentado sobre la extraña silla de piedra de la que brotaban dos alas, una de ellas desmembrada, sostenía una copa de agua [supongo que no bebe así que...]. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el astro nocturno, como hipnotizado, sin importarle el ventanal que tenía delante de éste.

"_¿Te preocupa el domador de Dark?" _ La misma fría voz le volvía a hablar desde un rincón de su cabeza. _"Quizá haces bien en preocuparte por él"_ Ahora en el ventanal su reflejo se estaba convirtiendo en el reflejo de su contraparte, quien mantenía sus ojos dorados y fríos fijos en los de Hiwatari. _"Seguro que sus celos le juegan una mala pasada..._" Satoshi frunció el ceño._ "Seguro que sus celos le ponen la misión más difícil... y cuando al amanecer se una a Dark...sería divertido ver sus reacciones..." _

De repente Hiwatari volcó el contenido de la copa sobre ese molesto reflejo, borrándolo... pero la carcajada de su mente no lo pudo borrar o esconder.

''#--------#''

[Casa Harada, 23:53h]

Dark seguía mirando a Riku. De repente cerró los ojos y se giró, abriendo sus alas negras y extendiéndolas en la noche.

- Es tarde... mejor te dejo descansar.

Y dicho esto se marchó dejando a Riku en el balcón, quien se adelantó hasta la baranda para ver su silueta alejarse, sólo que no la vio.

De repente una cabeza proveniente del tejado apareció a pocos centímetros de la suya, haciéndole dar un bote ante el susto, pero al ver los ojos violetas, tan conocidos ya, se tranquilizó y sonrió.

- Me has asustado. –Dark correspondió la sonrisa.- Pensé que te ibas.

- Si... pero me olvidaba de decirte una cosa. –Riku la miró interrogante.- A partir de mañana es luna menguante... y hasta la creciente no podré volverme a separar de Daisuke.- Riku se sorprendió y Dark puso expresión triste.- No nos veremos por un tiempo...

Sin decir nada más Dark se movió lo justo para besar los labios de Riku, en un beso donde sus caras estaban al revés, pero no por ello un beso menos dulce y cálido. Riku no tardó en cerrar sus ojos, para disfrutarlo mejor y se sorprendió al advertirse colocando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de él.

En medio de ese beso Dark entreabrió sus ojos para poder colocar sobre la baranda un paquete envuelto. Después volvió a besarla más apasionadamente, a lo que fue contestado de igual manera, ajenos a los ojos llenos de celos de un árbol cercano...

Poco después Dark rompió el beso y miró a Riku durante un tiempo, para luego, con un rápido movimiento, alejarse lo suficiente para poder extender sus alas y alejarse de, la aún embobada, Riku.

Al cabo de unos segundos sus ojos descendieron para mirar hacía la baranda, donde un paquete había aparecido, envuelto en una tela negra y con una pluma del mismo color sobre él.

Riku cogió la pluma y deshizo el nudo para descubrir una corona plateada con un extraño dibujo hecho de piedra de diferentes tonos rojizos. Lo observó sin entender nada, hasta que vislumbró una nota.

'La Corona Kokoro te ha elegido. Nuestros corazones te han elegido. Ahora elige tú... Guárdala con recelo... No se la muestres a nadie. Daisuke y Dark '

Riku abrió aún más sus ojos y agarró la pluma estrechándola contra ella.

- Esto no puede ser real... –Dijo empezando a llorar.

- A veces... -Una voz proveniente del jardín hizo que ella levantará la cabeza.- ...desearía que la realidad fuera ficticia.

Un joven de cabellos rojizos y con expresión de dolor se dejó ver solo unos segundos sobre la rama de un árbol lejano, para luego desplegar sus alas y alejarse volando en la noche.

CONTINUARÁ...

[**N de D. Tsubasa :**

NYAAAAAS! n.n

Wahahahahaha! Por fin se desvela el porque de todo... bueno ahora queda ver que situaciones desencadenara esto... La verdad es que solo tengo pensado hasta aquí... y ahora tengo un grabe problema... como continua es todo un misterio... ù.uU

Bueno referente al episodio tengo poco que decir... espero que os haya gustado y que no sea demasiado lioso, además que cierta persona me dijo q me repetía demasiado y... quizá es verdad pero ¿Q se le va a hacer? ñ.ñU y solo comentar que Risa vive en su mundo, su burbuja... ains... no se empana de nada... u.ùU

Y lo del beso de Dark y Riku... jojojo me ha quedado un poco mal pero es muy pronto aún...

Por cierto no dudéis que más adelante meteré Yaoi ò.ó

Y ahora por los dos tristes reviews que he recibido hasta la fecha, pedirles perdón por mi tardanza. La verdad tenía el capitulo terminado hacia tiempo pero no me acordaba de colgarlo... U Aun tengo que empezar el próximo, pero estoy con otro proyecto nuevo, así que... ñ.ñUUU

En fin, lo de siempre... DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ONEGAAAAAAAAAAAI!!! =.=

Siaaaaaaaaaau! n0n

PD.- FELICIDADES HIKARI KATSURAGIIIII!!! ALBUTIIII YA VES QUE SI QUE TE HE FELICITADO CINCO VECES Ò.O HUM HUM! n3n {12.07.2004}

**ÐarK T§ûßaSA**]


End file.
